Remote navigational control systems of unmanned vehicles for use in land, sea and air are desirable for a wide range of applications including, without limitation, military and other government sectors, lab testing, and the motion picture industry. Such control systems typically include a robotic or motorized device that manipulates the steering mechanism for the vehicle (e.g., the steering wheel of an automotive vehicle) and a controller device that is operated by a user in a remote location with respect to the vehicle so as to permit remote control and navigation of the vehicle by the user.
Many such navigational control systems are designed for a particular type of vehicle, can be complex and also cumbersome to install and implement for use in a vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a remote navigational control system for unmanned vehicles that is universal and can be easily installed and implemented for use with a variety of different types of vehicles.